


Exhaustion

by by_no_one_more_than_me (Lady_Cleo)



Series: Facebook fic prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Port Facebook Group, Drabble, Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/by_no_one_more_than_me
Summary: There are a lot of words for tired, and Dean Winchester knows them all. But exhaustion... Exhaustion just sounds like what it is.





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a 5-sentence fic prompt, but it's a little longer here.

Dean Winchester is exhausted.

There are a lot of words for tired, and Dean knows them all. But exhaustion... Exhaustion _sounds_ like what it is.

After what feels like an eternity (and he should know) fighting this week's monster, he's back at the bunker. Gun to his head, he couldn't say how he'd made it back without hitting anything because he might as well have teleported for all he can remember. A cursory glance shows no scratches, smashed bits, blood or twitching remains in the grill of his Baby, and that's good enough for now.

He locks up behind himself on autopilot and drags himself into his room, managing to toe off his boots and pull off just enough clothing to not get blood and ash on his sheets before collapsing into bed.

It's not a prayer. He isn't even consciously thinking because you can't really do that if you're not conscious... but Cas answers his silent call anyway.

The angel stands watching a moment, seeing all, absorbing it through his skin like osmosis.

Using his grace to ease Dean's numerous aches and leave him clean, Cas closes his eyes a moment and sends his clothes to a neatly folded pile before climbing in behind his charge (his love, his Dean) and gathering him close.

He whispers into his ear, breathing and projecting in thought as well as speech, letting the words penetrate Dean's dreams and pierce to the soul to inscribe themselves like sigils.

"Lay your weight on me and let me be your backbone."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my soul. Thanks.


End file.
